1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator having a device for opening and closing an ice duct provided on the refrigerator.
2. Background
In general, a refrigerator keeps a refrigerator compartment and/or a freezer compartment at low temperatures using a coolant-cooling cycle device that includes a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a typical refrigerator, whose freezer compartment and refrigerator compartment are open.
A freezer compartment F and a refrigerator compartment R are separated by a barrier 1. A cooling-cycle device mounted on the main body 2 is used to keep the freezer compartment F and refrigerator compartment R at low temperatures. A freezer compartment door 4 is connected to the main body 2 to open/close the freezer compartment F. A refrigerator compartment door 6 is connected to the main body 2 to open/close the refrigerator compartment R.
The cooling cycle device of the refrigerator includes a compressor for compressing gas coolant; a condenser for radiating heat outside to condense the compressed high temperature and pressure coolant; an expander for decompressing the condensed coolant; and an evaporator for vaporizing the expanded coolant to absorb heat from air circulating in the freezer compartment F and refrigerator compartment R. The circulating air serves to cool the freezer compartment F and refrigerator compartment R.
Refrigerators often include an automatic ice-making device for making ice. In addition, many refrigerators include an ice dispensing mechanism that automatically releases ice to a position outside the refrigerator. Typically, such an ice dispensing mechanism is provided on a door that closes the freezing chamber.
The automatic ice-making device includes an icemaker 8 for making ice F and an ice bank 9 for containing the ice delivered from the icemaker 8. The ice bank 9 includes a delivery unit for delivering and releasing the ice and a motor 10 for rotating the delivery unit. The freezer compartment door 4 includes a dispenser (not shown) for supplying the ice delivered from the ice bank 9 and for supplying water fed from a water supply (not shown). The freezer compartment door 4 further includes an ice duct 12 which acts as a passageway for guiding the ice from the ice bank 9 to the dispenser. An ice duct open/close unit 13 is used for opening and closing the ice duct 12.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the ice duct open/close unit of the refrigerator shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a block diagram of the automatic ice making device of the refrigerator shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, the ice duct open/close unit 13 includes a duct cap 21 arranged to open and close the ice duct 12. A lever 22 extends outside the freezer duct so that it can be operated by a user. A micro switch 23 is activated by the lever 22. A rotational axis 24 is arranged so that the duct cap 21 can rotate to open and close the ice duct 12. A solenoid 25 is used to rotate the duct cap 21 to open the ice duct 12 and to close the ice duct 12. A spring 26 elastically supports the rotational axis 24 so that the duct cap 21 is biased toward the closed position.
As shown in FIG. 3, the refrigerator further includes a controller 30 for operating the motor 10 and solenoid 24 based on an input of the micro switch 23. If a user presses the lever 22, that is, a force is exerted on the lever 22, then the lever 22 turns on the micro switch 23. As a result, the controller 30 operates the solenoid 25 and the motor 10 of the ice bank 9. The solenoid 25 rotates the rotational axis 24 and duct cap 21, thus opening the ice duct 12. Ice, which has been contained in the ice bank 9, is released from the ice bank 9 and falls down into the ice duct 12 when the ice bank 9 and motor 10 are operated. Ice then passes through the opened ice duct 12 and is released by the dispenser.
If the user releases the lever 22, namely, the force exerted on the lever 22 is eliminated, the lever 22 turns off the micro switch 23. As a result, the controller 30 returns the solenoid 25 to the original location after a predetermined period of time, e.g. 4 seconds has expired. This allows any ice pulled from the ice bank to be dispensed before the solenoid 25 returns to its original location and closes the ice duct. When the solenoid 25 returns to the original location, the spring 26 rotates the rotational axis 24 and the duct cap 21 to thereby close the ice duct 12.
The solenoid used to open and close the ice duct in the conventional refrigerator is primarily used so that there can be a delay between the time a user releases the lever, and the time that the duct is closed. However, the solenoid increases the cost of the refrigerator, and generates a significant amount of noise in operation.